The Revelation
by imalistener
Summary: When Reagan and Amy break up and Karma comforts her best friend, will old feelings resurface with the possibility of new feelings being revealed? Karmy endgame
**First Karmy story, i hope you like it :)**

Amy stood by the doorway and watched as Lauren and Karma sat at the kitchen counter with Liam hovering behind them, all three of them laughing at something on Lauren's phone.

It was Karma's laugh though that caught Amy's attention; the way her head fell back and her shoulders shook, the melodic sound echoing around the room, so contagious that Amy could only chuckle along with them and walk over toward them. Stopping behind Karma's chair, she placed both her hands on the girl's shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze as she looked over and laughed at the picture on Lauren's phone.

Someone had taken a picture of Shane when he was naked and standing on top of the table in the quad and had sent it to most of the people in their grade. She was surprised that it had only just reached everyone considering how quickly everyone found out about her and Karma being 'girlfriends.'

She looked down when she felt Karma grab her hand, seeing the other girl looking up at her; "Hey, you're meant to be out with Reagan, what happened?"

Amy nodded towards her bedroom signalling that she wanted to talk in private and quickly receiving the message, Karma hastily got up out of her seat and pulled her by the hand towards the bedroom. Closing the door behind them, Karma sat on the edge of the bed as Amy began pacing; "Alright Raudenfield, what's going on?"

Amy sighed and paused her movements momentarily before she continued pacing; "Me and Reagan broke up."

"What?" Karma stood up abruptly and pulled the blonde girl into a hug; "Are you alright?"

Amy smiled and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist, pulling her closer to her; "I'm okay."

"Do you need to cry? Do you need to break something?" Karma pulled away quickly; "Wait, you don't even seem upset; why aren't you upset?"

Amy chuckled slightly, "Believe me, I was upset and we both cried at Reagan's apartment and I'll miss it all but I don't know, I guess it gave me a sense of clarity."

Karma's eyebrows furrowed, "Why did you need clarity?"

Amy shrugged, "I guess in the car ride here, I realised our relationship wasn't what I wanted my first relationship to be like."

Karma sat back down, tugging the other girl to sit next to her; intertwining their fingers and resting her head on the girl's shoulder; "What did you want it to be like?"

"I guess I wanted it to feel natural." Amy sighed before continuing; "I mean, when you and I were faking being together, it was easy to act like I was your girlfriend; it was so easy to just reach out and hold your hand in public or kiss you before leaving and letting you know where I was without thinking you were being overprotective." She tilted her head to gauge the other girl's reaction but could not decipher anything so instead she continued.

"As our 'relationship' continued, it became so easy and we had our friendship as the main foundation and you were still my friend, nothing changed and our relationship became like breathing; it was simple yet so incredibly important to me, I could never bring myself to be without you."

Amy looked down at their hands when she felt a droplet of water hit her finger, only just realising then that Karma was crying. She quickly moved and crouched down in front of the girl; "Karma, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

Karma laughed and wiped her eyes, "Please, with a speech like that, you think I'm upset?" She leant down and kissed Amy on the cheek before pulling the girl to sit next to her again on the bed, then falling back so that they were lying beside each other. "So you want a relationship with someone that resembled our fake relationship?"

They both giggled before silence overcame them. After a minute or so, Amy responded, "I guess I want a relationship that's like second nature; it was so easy pretending to be in a relationship with you, I want to feel that love with someone else one day."

Without even knowing, Amy had broken Karma's heart when she spoke of having that love for someone else that wasn't her. "I doubt you'll find anyone as amazing as me." She joked half-heartedly.

Amy chuckled along absentmindedly; "That's definitely going to be an issue. No matter whom I fall into a relationship with, they're not you and I don't think I could ever love someone as much I love you."

Realising her present tense use of the term 'love', Karma turned her head to look at her best friend; Amy was staring at the ceiling with a strange look on her face, a mix of confusion and bittersweet love. "You still love me?"

Amy turned to find Karma looking at her with tears in her eyes; "I tried to stop and for a moment there, I had thought I had but there's just something about you that keeps pulling me in and I can't help but obey."

Karma lifted herself so that she was on her side facing Amy; lifting a hand to gently caress the girl's cheekbone; "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"There's nothing I can do, except wait for it to go away." Amy sighed.

"You're not going to act on those feelings?" Karma inwardly pouted.

Amy shook her head; "For both of our sakes, it's better that I don't."

"I don't believe that."

Amy eyebrows rose and she sat up slightly, "What are you saying?"

Karma couldn't really determine the moment when she realised she was in love with her best friend; she supposed it was sometime between Amy revealing her feelings at her mother's wedding and Karma discovering that her best friend was in a relationship with another girl. The jealousy had overcome her especially during the 'group hang' at the communal restaurant and initially she just believed she was being overprotective however when she kept waking up in the morning after their sleepovers and instead of getting up, she'd snuggle closer into her best friend's arms; she realised her feelings were a little more than friendly.

Waking up in the morning in Amy's arms was the best feeling in the world and whenever they were alone, Karma found herself unable to not be physically connected to her best friend; whether they'd be lying in bed and she'd wrap Amy's arms around her (the other girl complying willingly) or she'd intertwine their hands when they'd be sitting next to each other. She become fearful though as Amy and Reagan's relationship progressed, that'd she lose her best friend; Amy would become somewhat unavailable to her and the thought scared the girl.

Every time Amy left her house, Karma would feel empty and wonder how much easier things would be if her best friend didn't have to leave because she wanted to see her girlfriend; she could justify this as jealousy. The realisation that she didn't want her best friend with anyone else besides her scared Karma but it was also a welcoming relief to accompany all the feelings she was having inside towards the oblivious blonde.

Looking at her best friend now though, she smiled and moved, placing herself on Amy's lap and wrapping her arms around her neck; ignoring the flustered look on her best friend's face. Amy's hands rested on Karma's hips, tracing light circles against the bone, waiting for the other girl to speak. "What I'm saying is…" Karma spoke, "What I'm trying to say is, I think I might love you too."

Amy was stunned for a moment, "You think you might love me too?"

"I do love you too." Karma reaffirmed before she chuckled, "Is that so hard for you to believe?" She began playing with the hairs on the back of Amy's neck; resisting the urge to kiss the girl when Amy involuntarily shivered beneath her.

Amy swallowed thickly, "After everything, can you really blame me?"

Karma could feel the tears slowly forming in her eyes; "I know I've put you through hell these past couple of months." She moved to hop off the girl however Amy's grip on her hips tightened, preventing her from moving. "What are you doing?"

"I did say that it's hard to believe," Amy smirked. "But I didn't say that I wanted you to go anywhere."

Karma blushed slightly and smiled somewhat shyly at the girl; "So what do you want?"

The blonde sighed, "I know that I want you, I just want confirmation that you want me back."

Karma leant in slowly, her nose brushing Amy's, "I want you too." She kissed the girl on the cheek before whispering, "I love you." She moved to kiss the blonde on her other cheek, smiling when she felt Amy's breath on her cheek. "I am in love with you, Amy Raudenfield." She sat up further to kiss the girl on the forehead, her breath catching in her throat when she felt Amy place a chaste kiss on her neck and wrap her arms around her waist.

She could feel Amy's eyes on her as she rested herself on the girl's thighs. Daring to look at her best friend, Karma lost herself momentarily in the sheer blueness of Amy's eyes as they dilated to near black. Amy lifted a hand to brush hair out of Karma's face, pausing to caress the girl's cheek. "You are absolutely beautiful." She exhaled softly.

Karma's blush resurfaced under the other girl's gaze as Amy moved her hand to the back of her neck and pulled her in slowly. "I really need to kiss you right now." Amy whispered.

"What's stopping you?" Karma replied softly, resting their foreheads together.

"Fear that this is just a dream I'm going to wake up from in the morning." Amy chuckled nervously.

Karma cupped the girl's face in her hands as Amy leant back slightly, moving her hands to rest behind her and keeping her upright. "This is not a dream." Karma whispered; "This is real." Karma leant in and captured Amy's lips between her own; setting off internal fireworks within both of the girls. Moving her hand to the back of the blonde's neck, Karma smiled when she felt the other girl moan softly into her mouth.

Amy pulled away ever so slightly, breathing heavily as Karma ran her thumb over her swollen lips. Looking into her best friends eyes, Karma smiled, "Woah."

"I know." Amy whispered, pulling the girl in for another kiss; feeling encouraged by the way their lips seemed to mould together perfectly.

Pulling away after a few minutes only to catch their breath, Amy kissed the other girl on the cheek before lying back on the bed, pulling Karma down with her so that they were cuddling on the bed.

"I love you, Karms."

"I love you too." The other girl whispered in response "This is for a long time, right?"

Amy smiled and kissed the girl on the forehead. "I'm counting on it."

xxxxxx

 _Three months later_

Amy parked outside of the swimming pool and took a deep breath before she got out of the van with her bag and a bouquet of flowers for Karma. She'd only been gone for two weeks but considering the girls had been a couple for only a few months, it felt like a lifetime. Karma wasn't overly upset over the fact that Amy would be leaving to be the cameraman for the tour however the fact that she would be in close proximity with her ex worried Karma immensely. Despite her reservations, Amy constantly reassured the girl that she had nothing to worry about and that no matter what; Karma would always be the only one for her. The blonde left, already missing her girlfriend and every second that passed was one second closer to seeing Karma again.

She knew the other girl was working at the pool and couldn't wait until the afternoon before seeing her. Walking into the pool area, the number of people swimming and lounging around in the chairs surprised the blonde however she quickly spotted Karma talking to another lifesaver on the other side of the pool.

Beginning to walk over to her, Amy noticed Shane standing closer to her and not wanting to interrupt Karma's conversation with the other lifeguard, Amy walked up to the boy. Upon seeing her Shane grinned, "Thank God you're back." He pulled her into a quick hug. "I wish I could say I haven't missed you."

Amy laughed, "I was literally gone two weeks." They both looked over at Karma who was still engrossed in conversation; "How happy do you think she'll be to see me?"

"Let's just say that if she doesn't try to jump your bones in the toilet block here, it'll be a miracle." Shane chuckled and patted the blonde on the shoulder, "She's never going to let you go, I hope you know that. I mean, I had to actually be her friend these last few weeks while she was miserable, it was terrifying."

Amy laughed at the mental image of her girlfriend and Shane actually getting along but it was the idea of always having Karma as her girlfriend, the constant feeling of being loved, it warmed the blonde's heart. "I'm just glad in this time apart, she hasn't come to the realisation that I'm not the one she wants to be with."

Shane smiled gently and wrapped an arm around Amy's shoulders, "Ames, as much as I hated Karma initially, she really does love you and I believe that wholeheartedly."

She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face; "Really?"

"Of course." Shane lightly bumped the blonde's shoulder with his own. "I'll even prove it to you."

Soon enough, Shane shouted Karma's name in her direction, the girl taking a second to respond before she turned and straight away spotted her girlfriend standing next to the boy; still holding the bouquet of flowers in one hand and her duffle bag in the other.

Amy smiled and readied herself when she saw that Karma had begun running towards her squealing; she looked absolutely beautiful in her red lifeguard one-piece swimsuit and although it definitely wasn't Karma's ideal choice of clothing, Amy couldn't deny how gorgeous the girl looked. Her hair bounced off her shoulders as she raced toward the blonde, her arms spread ready to wrap around the other girl with a wide smile on her face.

Karma reached Amy just as the blonde dropped her bag, allowing her to catch the girl; picking her up as Karma's legs came up to wrap around her waist. Amy managed to hold the flowers in her hand while her other arm hugged Karma close to her body as the other girl buried her face into her neck.

"You're here." Karma whispered against her skin, causing Amy to shiver. She kissed the girl on the side of the head as Karma pulled back slightly, somewhat surprised by the girl's ability to hold her up.

Amy smiled, "I couldn't stay away." She gently lowered Karma to the ground stepping away only to hold out the flowers for the other girl. "I got you these."

Karma grinned and took the flowers from her hand, holding them up to smell before placing them on top of Amy's duffle bag. "I love them." She stepped closer to the blonde and wrapped her arms around Amy's neck as the other girl's arms went effortlessly around her waist. "And I love you."

"I love you too." Amy closed the distance between their lips, enjoying the feel of Karma's lips on hers for a few seconds before pulling away; chuckling at the pout on Karma's face. "I've missed you."

Karma blushed and pulled the girl in for a tight hug; "I missed you more; you're not allowed to leave again for a really long time."

"I think that I can definitely work with that." Nuzzling into the girl's neck, Amy inhaled the smell of chlorine and sweat emanating off her girlfriend's body; for some reason, it was the sexiest thing; her girlfriend was the sexiest thing. "Is it wrong that I'm finding you incredibly sexy right now?"

She heard Karma giggle as she placed a chaste kiss on the girl's neck, forgetting entirely of Shane's presence nearby. She wanted to kill him though when he did decide to interrupt their moment; "Okay ladies, do you mind holding off on the 'I missed you' sex for a little while, at least until you've left the pool?"

Amy laughed and pulled away from the girl however she kept one arm wrapped around Karma's waist. "What time do you guys get off?"

"We usually get off at 3 but sometimes we end up finishing at 4." Shane smirked, "However I feel as if the two of you will be getting off much later tonight."

Amy chuckled at the boy's innuendo while Karma reached over and slapped Shane on the arm. "Feel free to tell me I'm wrong ladies."

Karma shooed the boy away quickly before turning to face Amy; "He's an idiot." She laughed.

"But is he wrong though? That's the real question." Amy winked, placing a kiss on Karma's cheek.

The other girl wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and pressed their lips together; "He is definitely not wrong." She spoke between kisses before pulling Amy into a hug. "I love you so much, Raudenfield."

"I love you too, Ashcroft."

 **THE END**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, feel free to let me know your thoughts and what you want to see next :)**


End file.
